ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Fake Garry
Fake Garry is one of Ib's hallucinations in the game ''Ib''. He appears in the Forgotten Portrait route in the penultimate cutscene. He is visually identical, in both sprites and portraiture, to Garry. After defeating Mary in the Sketchbook, Ib returns to a dark version of the starting gallery and finds an alternate version of the Fabricated World painting. The frame around the painting disappears with a clicking sound and the player is given a choice to have Ib leap through. If the player chooses to jump, Fake Garry will appear, claiming that he has found another way out and telling Ib to come with him. If Ib chooses to go with Fake Garry, he will tell her she's a "good kid," and Ib will walk off hand-in-hand with Fake Garry as the screen fades to black. The player will receive one of the variations of the Ib All Alone ending. If Ib chooses to go through the painting, Fake Garry will glare at her while trying to convince her to do otherwise. At the last second, he will lunge for her as she leaps through to the real world. In the Guertena Art Gallery, after examining the portrait of Garry hanging in place of The Hanged Man, the player will receive the Forgotten Portrait ending. Relevance Fake Garry is one of Ib's hallucinations. As explained in the in-game book Ruin of the Heart, if the spirit of an individual suffers too much, that individual will start to hallucinate. Ib's disconcerting experiences and various encounters with hostile creatures in the cursed gallery have been wearing down her mind, as seen in certain instances, such as when she passes out in the Gray Area and subsequently has a nightmare about the enemies in the gallery, when she appears uncomfortable after viewing the Couple painting, and when she abruptly hugs Garry after a frightening experience (being threatened by Mary in the Brown Area or after nearly losing Garry in the Doll Room if he failed to escape it, but his doom counter is low enough for him to recover). Fake Garry is thought to be a hallucination based on the above explanation as well as the name of the ending gained, Ib All Alone, implying that Fake Garry is not actually there. In addition, if Ib chooses to go with her fake mother in the Promise of Reunion/Memory's Crannies endings, Garry will see Ib walk off with no one from the other side of the Fabricated World painting. It is likely that, in a last attempt to trick Ib into staying, the gallery manifests Fake Garry as one of Ib's hallucinations just as she is about to escape the cursed gallery. Gallery Fakegarry1.png|First Meeting Dialogue Part 1 Fakegarry2.png|First Meeting Dialogue Part 2 Fakegarry3.png|First Meeting Dialogue Part 3 Fakegarry4.png|First Meeting Dialogue Part 4 Fakegarry5.png|First Meeting Dialogue Part 5 No1.png|Rejecting Fake Garry Dialogue Part 1 No2.png|Rejecting Fake Garry Dialogue Part 2 No3.png|Rejecting Fake Garry Dialogue Part 3 No4.png|Rejecting Fake Garry Dialogue Part 4 No5.png|Rejecting Fake Garry Dialogue Part 5 No6.png|Rejecting Fake Garry Final Go1.png|Going with Fake Garry Dialogue Part 1 Go2.png|Going with Fake Garry Dialogue Part 2 Go3.png|Going with Fake Garry Final Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Other Enemies Category:Minor Enemies